Catch Me
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: One-shot DracoHermione. Draco comforts a fallen angel


Catch Me

Disclaimer: Storyline is mine, characters are not. Slightly out of character and I bet JK Rowling hates me for it. sniff I would hate it if someone ruined characters that I worked so hard to create. But I thank her for her wonderful works. raises glass of iced tea in cheers

Onto the story Enjoy

Kyra

* * *

In my dreams, you're always flying. 

A soft not was emitted from the baby grand piano. Head Girl Hermione Granger sat on the wooden stool, her delicate slim finger resting on the ivory key. It was a Saturday afternoon and she was alone in the solitude of the common room.

As the not faded away, Hermione thought of her dreams that haunted her unconscious mind. For the past month, since the beginning of the school year actually, Hermione had been sleeping with the same dream. She welcomed the dream at the beginning. But that was before he entered. Once he was there she couldn't stop the tears. Every night she would wake up, startled, with tears on her cheeks.

She pressed another key; it rang out just as lonely as the first. Soon the notes flowed and fell like water. Music flowed from her soul and she secretly wished that the song would drown her into numbness.

She played until the sun dipped below the mountain tops. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed. Her eyes were closed the entire time. The clock rang out, calling students and teachers to dinner.

Her cinnamon orbs opened slowly, blinking slowly to adjust to the lighting. Instead of joining her school in the Hall, she stood, ever so slowly and glided to the kitchen niche. She grabbed an apple and she sat on her cream colored sofa. The sun disappeared completely and the room was thrown into darkness.

She ate her dinner quietly. Her eyes were unfocused, staring into nothing. It was a long time before she anything.

The door opened and a flood of noise shot through her head. It closed muffling the outside noises. Her flat mate shuffled around, completely unaware of Hermione's presence. He went to light the fireplace and jumped when he turned around.

"You were missed at dinner, Granger." The blonde Slytherin informed her. "Wonder boy was all in hysterics when he didn't see you. I thank you for the heartening entertainment." He gave a mock bow to the lounging Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy noticed her unfocused eyes and walked over to squat in front of her. For the years previous, the two students feuded with each other. But once they started sharing a common room, they found that they had more in common than they had originally thought. Within the common room, anyone could have said that they were friends for life. But outside they put up slight masks to shield themselves from their friends. Draco saw his friends face and was worried. Hermione never looked like that. Not even when she fell asleep.

"Hey." He waved a hand in front of her face, successfully waking her from her trance.

"Oh. Hey Draco. What's up?" Hermione's eyes snapped bat into reality.

"Uh… Are you okay?"

"Aw… Drake is worried about me. How sweet." She pushed herself off the couch and went to throw away her apple core. "I'm fine. What were you saying about dinner?"

"Potty and the Weasel were worried that you weren't there. Quite funny actually." He smirked at the memory.

"Oh." The core hit the bottom of the can and made a hollow noise, similar to the voice of the girl who dropped it. She sat back down at the piano. "Would you mind?" She motion to the keys.

"Nope. Not at all." He came and sat on the floor next to her.

"Any requests?" He shook his head in answer to her question.

She pressed a key. Melancholy, like all the others. Soon the music flowed from her. Lost in her own world she started to sing as well. She had forgotten about her companion beside her.

I see you standing there  
With a look of hate  
Clear on your face

I loved you once, you know  
But then you broke me  
And left me to fall.

And now I'm falling  
Falling again  
But this time is different  
You see  
Cuz this time you aren't  
Gonna catch me.

I fell in love  
And you caught me  
Held me in your arms  
And showered me with kisses.

But now I'm falling  
Falling into darkness  
And you aren't gonna catch me.

This I know.

And I'm a fallen angel  
With my wings all broken and torn  
Tears on my face  
With no one to hold onto me

Baby, you killed me  
When you said  
"I don't love you any more."

And though I've erased you  
From my mind  
You still haunt me  
When I'm alone

Just leave me alone  
I'm a fallen angel

Hermione stopped suddenly. She looked down and saw a pair of arms encircling her waist. Draco's arms. She felt his face in the soft curls of her hair, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

She took a shaky breath and turned to look at Draco. Tears were in his grey eyes. Holding an untold emotion. When he saw her face he held her even tighter, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Draco. What's wrong with you?" The head girl brushed her fingers through his feathery locks, trying to calm him down. He lifted his head and looked at her, still hugging her thin waist.

"Who were you singing about?" He saw a confused look flicker on her face. Then it disappeared. She apparently didn't realize that she was singing.

"Oh. Him. Just Him. Someone who promised to love me, but lied and broke me. All alone. Dirty bastard." She scowled. "I've forgotten him for the past seven years…"

"Seven?"

"Yes, but now he's in my dreams; I can't sleep at night. He's always flying and I can't get away. He hurts me when he catches me. He always catches me. And I hate it."

For the first time she reached out and hugged Draco. She held tight around his neck, wishing that he wouldn't disappear also. Her eyes closed and she held on. Tears fell from within her tightly closed lids.

Draco, hoping that he could take the pain, dreams, or memories away hugged her just as fiercely. The clock chimed the hour and he picked her up to take her to her bed.

He laid her down under her blankets and let go. Her arms were still wrapped tight around him.

"Don't leave me. He'll find me, I can't take it alone. Don't leave me." She whispered into his ear. He kicked off his shoes and climbed in with her. Once again Hermione found herself in his arms.

"Go to sleep. I'll be there to catch you. I'll always be here to catch you if you fall." Draco murmured into her hair before turning off the lights.

* * *

All done. Hope you guys liked it. I wrote it this year after I finished each section of the California STAR tests. Sorry for the weird repetition of words… I was brain-dead with boredom before I could write my story. 

Song lyrics are my own also. Hehe it doesn't really have any music. There's a reason I'm not in any music classes…

Feel free to drop a note off

Till next time Kyra


End file.
